


Safety Measures

by Mimsys



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Jarvis being protective of Tony, since people close to Tony have been known to be horrible/try to kill him to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Measures

JARVIS trusts Pepper and Happy around Tony, but they may be the only two people he lets close without running a facial recognition check and background check. When Tony first joins the Avengers, JARVIS can’t stop flashing alarms that they’re not safe, that they’ll just put him in danger, but Tony doesn’t seem to care. Natasha’s history – which wasn’t easy to trace, which was all the more incentive for him to do so – had him warning his creator to stay away, do not engage – not that Tony ever listened. Likewise, Steve Rogers was a conundrum for a brief moment because he hadn’t known which database to check and resources from that time were limited.

After all that’s happened to Tony, JARVIS can’t help but be a little protective. Still, he has to admit, the team has been good for the futurist. Tony had people to watch his back who could actually touch him, physically pull him out of danger if need be, that he couldn’t ignore, much as he tries. Steve forces him to go to medical after missions, Natasha is deadly at his back, Clint covers him from the air, and Bruce keeps him on track and stable in the labs when he’s prone to obsession. They’re good, they’re safe, but JARVIS doesn’t let his guard down.


End file.
